Mission Save a Life!
by thebasementdweller
Summary: Because he lived he must choose between saving his children from mad men or his wife from an assassin… but who is this dark haired woman and why is she dead set on helping him?… sequel to Mission… stop my death?
1. Prologue

_(Okay since some people saw plot holes in my fic {and I happen to agree with them} I decided to do the whole, we get to see what happens next thing…why? Because I always hated open endings, anyway if this is your first read, I suggest you read mission stop my death first… not imperative but I will be making confusing references to it… oh and Zechs said I couldn't own Gundam Wing… *pouts*)_

**Warning:** there will be a child talking in this fanfic and most people know that when a child talks they do this adorable thing where they mess up words so there will be a lot of misspelled words

_October 19__th__ After Colony 208 _

They were going to pay… he didn't care who they were, they were going to pay. Nobody messes with his family and gets away with it. Making it into the compound hadn't been a problem _honestly their so lax in security it's not even funny. _He got to the door he needed and picked the lock, his partner Duo Maxwell only two steps behind him.

"Daddy!" Heero Yuy sighed in relief at the sight of his five year old son whole and complete

"Kaiden were is Raylin?" he asked

"The bad men took her daddy…I…" Kaiden sniffed "I couldn't stop them" Heero hugged his son

"It's okay Kaiden… I'm sure you did the best you could" he said soothingly "now go with Uncle Duo okay? I'll go get Raylin and then we can go have that picnic with mommy" Kaiden nodded and took his Uncles hand

"Chin up kiddo… your dads the best" Kaiden nodded and then sniffed really hard wiping his nose with his sleeve

"Now there's going to be some really loud noises okay? When they come I want you to close eyes" at Kaiden's nod Duo got down to one knee and Kaiden climbed onto his uncles back "hold tight now"

Trusting his son to be safe Heero took off after his daughter. He had found a few empty rooms before he came up to what appeared to be an office

"Well, well gave up the wife then have you?" Heero's gun was immediately pointed to the voice and he snarled. Sitting at the gilded desk was a man with white hair, pale skin and mouse black eyes, the man held Raylin on his lap, one hand curled around her delicate neck the other held a knife ready to puncture a lung. Heero's only relief was that she was asleep for this "hello Yuy"

"Cains…" Heero's voice held no emotion

"I honestly can't see why you left a woman like that… for a brat like this"

"You really don't know what it's like to be a father"

"True…but then why become a father when you're a murderer hmm?" that phrase had a double meaning to it. Heero's finger slipped a little on the trigger "you realize that your daughter is unconscious and I am the only thing providing her the support needed in order for her not to fall into the knife? And of course you know we're in the middle of nowhere and there would be no way to get to a hospital in time, considering she would be choking on her own blood… you wouldn't want to be the one to kill you daughter now would you?" Heero's left eye twitched but he lowered his gun _he has me _"so glad you agree" someone came up behind him and took his hands roughly cuffing them behind his back "I've always wanted a tame Gundam pilot"

"…"

"Bring him here Aaron" the man complied and brought Heero to about arm's length of Cains _first mistake_ "you know Yuy… I have many grievances with you… the first being the fact that you managed to break my jaw"

"You were flirting with my wife" Heero said calmly

"Many people flirt with your wife Yuy… I'm sure you know that"

"On our wedding day"

"Miner technicality I assure you" Heero glared at the man "anyway… while you're docile… I think I'll return the favor" he took the knife away from Raylin's ribs _second mistake _and set her (none too gently) on the desk _Bad mistake_ Cains smiled and made to swing at Heero, the swing was flimsy and Heero dodged it easily. Unfortunately the same couldn't be said for Aaron who wasn't expecting Heero to do anything. Heero followed his dodge with the low sweep of his leg nocking both men to the ground he immediately grabbed the handcuffs he had picked and handcuffed Aaron. And only a second later he was straddling a struggling Cains, pinning the man's arms to his side, and the first thing he did was punch him.

"Your first mistake was letting me come within arm's reach of you" he punched him again "the second mistake was removing the only restraint you had on me" another punch "and your last but far be it worse mistake" he leaned in close to the dirt bags ear "was treating my daughter like a rag doll" with that said he punched the man twice as hard and twice as much… that is until he heard a beeping noise.

Cains started laughing, Heero glared at him. Then Cains said insanely

"it's time to lose one… it's time to lose all" Heero froze at that sentence "where is your son Yuy?" Heero hit the man again successfully knocking him out. Scooping up his daughter gingerly Heero ran for the exit _he's safe with Duo, he's safe with Duo…_

_Meanwhile…_

He was surrounded; well cornered really Kaiden was behind him trying to be as small as possible. They were waiting for someone, he didn't know who and he didn't really care, he was trying to get out of this place with his nephew in one piece… the crowed parted and a man stepped through he was tall with slicked back black hair that came down to his shoulders; Duo's eyes widened in recognition

"Hey…you're snob number two" he exclaimed the man raised an eyebrow

"Snob number two? Now that's not a very nice thing to say" the man said amused "especially in your position" Duo shrugged

"Never bothered learn your name so sue me… it's not like its ganna matter anyway"

"You're assuming that you have bullets left" _crap he knows_

"Smart for a rich jerk" the man's eyebrow raised higher

"You're a rather… interesting young man"

"I've been told that" Duo smirked. He had to get Kaiden out of there… taking a deep breath Duo did the only thing he could think of, he made a hole, jumping at the first two guys at the right corner he shouted for Kaiden to run. He got about twenty of them before he was his satisfaction it took five guys to hold him down and they were barely able to do that. _Still haven't lost it_

"Really now mister Maxwell did you honestly think I would let you get away after last time" _doesn't matter as long as Kaiden's safe_ there was a strange beeping sound coming from somewhere, it took Duo a moment to realize the man had a phone on him "yes… good bring him here the" number two then looked at his watch "yes it is almost time" to Duo's horror a large snob lackey came in and struggling in his hands was a six year old boy with golden locks and frightened blue eyes. "Ah… right on time" Duo's head snapped to see the man with a small silver Dueling pistol pointing strait at the child

"What do you think you're doing? He's just a kid" Duo shouted angrily, he began struggling with a new vigor, another lackey grabbed hold of him.

"I don't know how that makes a difference… considering that his father destroyed a whole apartment block in his younger days"

"That was an accident Heero had no clue that that Leo was ganna fall! This on the other hand is _murder!_"

"It doesn't entirely matter" the man said calmly and aimed. Time seemed to slow down as the shot was fired Duo struggled but to no avail when the bullet hit home he saw red.

Duo couldn't really recall what happened after that, he blamed the shock; either way the next thing he saw was every person in the complex dead or unconscious and Heero holding an comatose Raylin in one arm and a very dead Kaiden in the other

"Heero" Duo said gently; there was no answer "Heero? Buddy?"

"…"

"Heero… I… I tried, I really did b-"

"Go away" Heero spoke softly… he was still staring at his son

"Heero?"

"Go away… I don't ever want to see your face again"

"Heero, there was nothing I could-" Heero glared at him, but it was an empty glare… his eyes were forever empty

"I trusted you" he said silently "to protect my son and you failed…don't come near me ever again… I want nothing more to do with you" Duo couldn't say anything… there was nothing left to say he left his best friend alone with his lose

_Somewhere else_

People were rushing about in a panic; Wufei sighed _does anyone here know how to at least act like someone's not dying? Honestly this is a hospital _he had just gotten there to report to Milliardo the unhappy news that the shooter got away; unfortunately Milliardo wasn't there. What was there was bad news.

A nurse was shaking her head while many of the preventers or close friends where staring in disbelief. it was Wufei who snapped out of his shock first.

"Has anyone told Heero about this?" everyone looked at him as if he were crazy, he sighed again "but of course"

_At the Yuy house several hours later_

_She should have been home by now!_ Wufei had said he would neutralize the threat, Heero had even accounted a few extra hours for police problems but Relena still hadn't come back, he couldn't just go and leave his daughter (who hadn't woken up yet) alone.

The vidphone beeped and Heero pushed the key immediately feeling dread fill up in the back of his mind as soon as he saw Wufei

"Heero"

"Wufei" there was a long moment were Wufei… fidgeted? Heero (for once) couldn't take the silence "What is it Wufei?"

"How are your children Heero?"

"Wufei" Heero said lowly

"Relena was shot… we tried to get her to the hospital but… she didn't make it…" silence rained "Hee-"

Heero turned off the vidphone before Wufei could continue… really he wouldn't have heard anything anyway… nothing was real anymore, why was fate playing with him? There was nothing left.

Heero stared at the gun on his lap, there was nothing left, _life is cheap _the cold steal was comforting on the side of his head _especially mine _his eyes closed, he welcomed the darkness.

"Daiee?" Heero's eyes snapped open to see his two year old daughter staring at him "where mommy? Where bwada?" she then pointed at him "why cwing?" _I'm crying? _Heero gulped and, clicking the safety on, he put the gun back in the drawer

"Come here angel" he said wiping the warm liquid away with the palm of his hand. He set his daughter up and set her on his lap… _what is this pressure in my throat?_

"Big brother got hurt" _my voice is shaky?_

"He get bettew?" Heero shook his head

"No he had to go far away… mommy went with him"

"They come back?"

"No honey they're not coming back"

"NO!" she shouted the tears welling up

"… There's nothing we can do little one-"

"NO!" the tears spilled over she pushed herself out of her father's arms and ran through the office door wailing. Heero followed after a few seconds; when he found her she was crying at the front door

"Honey" Heero ventured

"NO!" she shouted and sniffed

"Angel… Please… I'm here"

"Want mommy!" Heero grabbed his only child tightly, his heart was breaking.

"I know angel" Heero choked

"Want bwada!" his girl cried

"I know… I want them too" it was the first time Heero had ever cried… it was also the last.

_Chapter 2 short preview_

"_What is your name?"_

"_I'm being followed"_

"_Jerk!"_

_/A: N/_

_Okay… this is my sequel… let us hope it is just as good as the first one, anyway some of you are asking… why the sequel well I am telling you a certain faithful and honest reviewer (Fer82) that I have a plot hole in the first one… so instead of being all I got to add more to all this I decided to make you all happy and write a sequel now I have an awesome announcement I finally figured out what R&R meant… it means read and review could you do me a favor and do that? While I go and write chapter two thanks_


	2. Cafe's and Time Agents

_Cafe's and Time Agents_

_(Hello, hello I tried to get a hold of Gundam Wing... Heero's very mad at me for killing his wife and son... and for making everyone wait so long for the next chapter...I don't wanna talk about it *sniff*)_

_October 12th 208 A.C._

He was being followed... he didn't like being followed; especially when his children were with him. The person following him was a woman, he had spotted her through a mirror at the Shelton cafe in Brussels, she was a pretty young lady, about nineteen with medium length dark brown hair kept in a high ponytail; she wouldn't be suspicious, if she hadn't kept popping up everywhere he went. It was becoming rather annoying actually. _I could shake her... but I want to know why she's following me_

"Daddy are we going to uncle Duo's?" little Kaiden asked, tilting his head in a very cute way. Heero smiled at his five year old.

"Yes Kaiden... you have a play date with Trace"

"Is the pretty lady coming too?" Heero looked at his son confused

"Pretty lady?" he asked

"The pretty lady who been following us five days"

"..." _it can't be _"No son when we get to uncle Duo's daddy's gonna talk to the pretty lady for a bit"

"Okay" at this point Raylin decided that she wanted up and soon (with Raylin riding Heero's hip) they made it to Duo's junk yard.

"Uncle Duo!" Kaiden yelled racing to the braided man

"Hiya squirt" Duo said ruffling the kid's hair

"I'm not a squirt Uncle Duo" the child said stopping his uncle's advance

"Really? Cause you look kinda small to me" Duo laughed "so how is my favorite nephew?" Kaiden looked both way's and then whispered excitedly

"I'm being followed" Duo blinked and then looked up at Heero, who nodded, looking back at his nephew he smiled

"Kaiden buddy could you go inside Trace is in there setting up that game" the boy nodded vigorously and ran inside

"So... you're being... followed?" again Heero nodded. handing Raylin over to Duo Heero then prepared to leave

"Oh no you are _not_ leaving me alone with the kids" Duo said

"An hour" was Heero's reply

"Huh?"

"Give me an hour and I will be back" Duo sighed

"You better not be coming back with any broken bone's that you set yourself" Heero nodded then giving his daughter a kiss on the cheek he was gone. _Always has to play the hero _

It had been half an hour since he had left the kids at the Maxwell scrap yard and she was wondering when he was going to sit down and rest those darn old legs of his! Okay so he wasn't that old but _her_ legs hurt couldn't he just stop at a bench or something for five minutes? Where was he going anyway? He suddenly ducked into an alleyway _rather suspicious there _taking her time she caught up... only to find that the alley was empty. Well not exactly empty; someone grabbed her arm.

Let it be known that this young girl was taught by the best and was fully capable of retaliating; her only problem was the man who caught her. She glared at him. Tall, dark messy brown hair and deep blue eyes, her target was staring her in the face _why did it have to be him?_

"Let go of me" she growled. the man's only response was a raised eyebrow "let go of me before you regret it" she warned again. The man simply dragged her out of the alleyway and to... a cafe? _At least I'll be able to sit down now..._

Heero never judged those who fallowed him (unless he didn't notice them in the first place) but this girl was horrible at it _I can't believe she fell for that! _He sat her down hard in one of the pink cushioned seats of a random cafe; silence rained for a moment

"What is your name?" Heero asked. The girl continued to glare at him "why are you following me" the dark haired youth just huffed and looked away _time to change tactics _the waitress arrived

"What can I get you?" she asked sweetly

"Black coffee with five sugars and a strawberry chocolate shake with peanut butter chunks and a caramel swirl" Heero said in monotone the waitress blinked then nodded. When she brought the order out she set it down and winked at Heero, obviously she hadn't noticed the wedding ring, disregarding this Heero grabbed the sugar laden treat before the brown haired nineteen year old could touch it "you will get this..." he said calmly gesturing with the overly sweet dessert "when I get your name" the girl huffed again but Heero noticed that her eyes did not leave the sugary contraption.

Let it be known that Heero Yuy is a very patient man, so he did not mind waiting for his answer knowing she was going to yield soon, although employing the bribery tactic one would use on a two year old could be called a little... odd. It seemed to be working; he could see her cracking as the doom of dental hygiene began to melt. It took exactly five minutes twenty seven seconds for her to break

"All right" she sighed "my name is Rin"

"Rin..." Heero trailed off questioningly

"I have to give you my last name to?" she whined. Heero nodded

"Rin Yuy-ya"

"Yuya?" Heero asked

"Yes Yuya... got a problem with that?"

"None at all" Heero muttered as he gave her the epitome of sugar overload. There was a moment of silence as the girl slowly ate each sugar filled bite

"So why are you following me?"

"I came from the future to correct a mistake" she said in a moment of sugary bliss

"The future?" he asked _ not again_

"Yep" Rin blinked as she realized what she had just reveled "Jerk!" she suddenly shouted brandishing her spoon at him "you took advantage of my weakened state!"

"You shouldn't have given in to the temptation while in the presence of an enemy" Heero replied calmly

"You're evil" she mumbled

"In that case why don't you tell me why you're here" Rin looked at him askance and he shrugged "if I don't die than I will forget about it tomorrow anyway" the girl thought it over a moment and then sighed

"Okay fine" she said _so I __**don't**__ die... that's good to know _"Do you know Duo Maxwell?" she said suddenly.

"Yes" Heero took a sip of his coffee _why do I have a bad feeling about this?_

"He built a time machine not too long ago in my time line... I'm a time agent" she said proudly

"..."

"Oh come on it's not _that_ hard to believe"

Heero sighed "fine...why are you here?" _time agent huh? _

"..."

"Please don't tell me you were having a joy ride"

"Of course not" _that sounded a little defensive_... "I'm here on a very important mission"

"Okay what is it?"

"There was a mistake made in the past... I'm here to correct it"

"And what is this mistake?"

"I'm sorry sir but that is classified"

"Does it have anything to do with the fact that my _son _knew you had been following us for five days?" Rin flinched _crap I've been caught _

"Of course not"she replied rather hastily and then an idea struck her "although I will need to guard your family for the next week or so..."Heero took another sip of his coffee _I knew I shouldn't have gotten up this morning_ looking at his watch he sighed

"Fine... follow me" he said as he stood placing money on the table. At Rin's confused look Heero explained "I don't want to end up having this conversation again tomorrow and I promised Duo I would be back in ten minutes"

"Meaning you want me to come with you?"

"...Yes"

"But it took us half an hour to get here. How are we gonna get there in ten minutes?" Heero looked at her then smirked.

"I'll stop acting like I'm being followed"

_A little while later_

_He's a jerk, that's it nothing but a big jerk who just happens to like humiliating me! I can't believe that I didn't see it before! he pulled me around in circles throwing off my sense of direction and time so that I wouldn't realize we were going in a strait line! And judging by that evil smirk of his he knows that I just figured it out! He's a jerk nothing but an evil demonic egotistical maniac jerk! _Said demonic jerk was playing dolls with his two year old daughter at that moment (yeah really demonic -) her inner monolog had been cut off by Duo bringing in refreshments

"So.." he said looking directly at Heero"you're being followed and then you randomly decide to invite the stalker to your home, or in this case your friends home, and let them play with your children?" Heero gave his friend a blank look. After a moments pause Duo sighed "I give up... I will never understand you"

"Daiee paiee need to go ome no" little Raylin said with a huff. Heero looked at his daughter trying to decipher her sentence. Rin stared at him as he interacted with his daughter _this is how he used to be? _He had finally figured out his daughters speech and sent the doll Raylin had so kindly designated as his to the small cardboard box labeled home. Something clogged Rin's throat. she tried to gulp it down but there was nothing really there; her eyes began to sting and she realized she was about to cry.

"You okay over there?" Rin blinked then noticed that Duo was talking to her

"Uh... yeah I'm fine... must just have smoke in my eyes" Rin replied easily

"From what?" Blinking again she inwardly cursed _crap nobody here smokes... not yet anyway _

"From... the stove?"

"I'm not cooking anything yet... are you sure you're okay?"

"Of course... must be saw dust then"

"There's no saw dust here" Heero supplied _great... what do I say now..._

"Trace mommy's home!" Hilde's voice could be heard throughout the house and soon Hilde appeared with Relena in tow _yes saved by the mothers! _

Now let us back track to learn what you, the reader, do _not_ know. After Kaiden was born Relena became worried about leaving him alone or just with staff, because of this (and the fact that he was secretly worried too)Heero quit his job as her bodyguard so that he could take care of him; Heero's position was taken up, surprisingly, by Hilde as you can see she has been doing an amazing job as so far Relena has not been hurt, killed, kidnapped... you get the idea. Now the men of the family's (Heero and Duo at least) are in charge of the little ones.

"So... how's our two house husbands doing?" Hilde teased

"You're just jealous because a make a better house wife than you do" Duo scoffed.

"I'll believe that when I see your report"

"It's on the fridge in perfect order sir" Duo made a mock salute and gave a silly face

"Your salute is sloppy you need plastic surgery with that face and you addressed me wrong" Hilde didn't even bat an eyelash

"But you hate it when I call you ma'am"

"That's because I get called it every day"

"Well you won't let me call you babe either" by this time Relena was on the floor unable to breath, she was laughing so hard, Heero was chuckling and Rin started giggling; honestly she couldn't help herself their banter was hilarious; of course her giggling caught the attention of the two women; they looked at her for a moment

"Heero, who is this?" Relena asked tilting her head slightly.

"Her names Rin" Heero said "she's a guest... I'll explain later" he wasn't too sure how Duo would react _I hate the fact that he doesn't remember_

"Um... okay" Relena said slightly confused. It became rather quiet

"I'll go make dinner" Duo said as the silence became awkward. The night became a typical night after that and soon Relena and Heero were escorting their guest home; many questions began to plague Relena's mind but she was content to wait until the children were asleep.

_Preview for chapter 3_

"_Well I do believe you"_

"_Forget work... have fun with you're kids"_

"_My father wasn't really the most supportive kind"_

_/A: N/ _

… _Yeah ... my computer broke so I had to barrow my sisters it's a bit more slow going than I would like it to be but I am getting it fixed and my sister keeps leaving so I get more computer time ' ) anyway you see that Blue box? It is begging you to click it and then review... still working on that review song_


End file.
